


Let's pick a name... later.

by Zyrl



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrl/pseuds/Zyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is trying to come up with the name of a new member of their family; Quinn has different ideas. Suggestions are thrown, pouts are shown, towels are... wait, do I seriously have to think of another rhyme for this? Mostly fluff. Romance/Humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's pick a name... later.

**Disclaimer** : This one-shot is based off another one-shot for a different pairing in a different universe, the idea/plot comes from the fiction called "Choosing A Name" by Issbura, which stars Fleur D. and Hermione G. from the Harry Potter verse. The idea belongs to the author. And before anyone blows a gasket, I asked for his/her permission and he/she was very kind enough to let me do so. Once again, thank you! Anyhow, here goes the story.

 

• • •

The young brunette was sprawled in the loveseat, her feet absently dangling over the armrest, she had her head rested on the other side; a thick tome sprawled across her toned abdomen. She was wearing a pair of ripped faded jean shorts and a white long sleeved cotton v-neck blouse. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and between squirming and changing positions, locks and strands fell out of the grasp of the band, it framed the side of her face beautifully. Her brow was dropped in a furious (adorable) concentration. She was fully unaware of someone unabashedly staring at the endless expanse of skin on display. Raking her body with an intense look of playfulness and desire, plus a smirk on her face.

The fire crackled merrily and the young brunette was momentarily distracted, shifting her gaze from the book on her torso to stare at the amber flames.

"How about Amber?" Rachel huffed, staring petulantly at the fire. As if sneering at it would give her an answer.

"Eh, no. Both for the stone and the color." A playful voice came.

Rachel scowled, looked back at the large book placed in her abdomen and spoke again.

"Clarisa?" The brunette tried, she was beyond frustrated; both from the lack of ideas of a proper name, and the nonexistent effort from her wife.

Hazel eyes rolled. She tried really hard not to, though.

"Too Spanish."

The blonde answered and skipped towards the brunette. Quinn was barefooted, her hair loose around her shoulders. She wasn't wearing much. A red button up long-sleeved shirt, which was already parted in the middle and unbuttoned (thank you very much), hung on her body, framing the region of porcelain smooth skin. From her collarbones, the middle of her chest, to the toned abdomen. The lower part of her body were not faring any better; she simply wore red fitted boy shorts.

Quinn stood directly to the back of the brunette; she placed both hands on the armrest beside her wife's shoulder. Her hands were itching to touch the soft tan skin.

Rachel let out another loud huff, still staring at the book. "Well, how about Finn?" She was loosing patience, and fast. They have been at it for a few days now; the names were always too English, too French, too Spanish, too sweet, too loud (good gracious, how does a name sound too loud?) and a million other toos.

Her suggestion received a soft chuckle, "too moronic?" the blonde answered with pure mirth. Making a reference instead to the actual person instead of the name.

That took the brunette's attention, her eyebrow rose and she opened her mouth to complain as she leaned back and raised her eye level to the blonde standing behind her. "Let me remind you that he was your first boyf—", however, the statement died in her mouth. A lump rose in her throat and she had to swallow thickly. Hovering above her, with the most expressive hazel eyes full of mirth and desire, was her wife in her red button up shirt, braless and boy shorts clad self. On hindsight, she should have voiced out how it should be illegal for a girl to look so… exquisite in red.

The sun had begun sinking in the horizon and streaks of the sunlight flew through the windowpane directly located to the left; the light bounced playfully against the blonde locks and created an almost ethereal glow around her.

It took Rachel's breath away. Quinn for her part, was very much happy to be finally recognized and let the conversation wilt away as she leaned down and nuzzled the brunette's shoulder to her neck; both of her hands already travelling down her lover's arms, creating goose bumps on its wake.

Rachel lifted her arm and hooked it around Quinn's nape, up through her hair. Gasping softly as she felt her lover's open mouthed kisses along her neck, up to the lobe of her ear.

"Let's make our little one…" Quinn husked.

Rachel could only moan in agreement as she let her eyes flutter shut and gave in to her lover's ministrations.

All the day's effort drowned in breathy sighs and shuddering moans.

 

• • •

_**The following week…** _

The lovers were hand in hand, strolling through the crisp Monday morning enjoying the quiet buzz of the set before the day fully kicks in. The creative team was working along the lighting for the opening scene of the day, setting up the equipment. The couple made a beeline towards the blonde's trailer.

"How about Cody?" Quinn instigated, which in turn pleased the brunette, the name however, not so much.

"Hmn, too Irish?" Rachel shook her head, and stepped closer to Quinn. It was starting to get busy and people were walking with vigor to and fro the place.

"I thought you liked Irish names?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow rising up in a playful question.

Rachel bit her lip momentarily and thought; 'God, the things she does to me.' It should be illegal to look so flawless. Even after all these years, the eyebrow thing still works. The brunette couldn't pin point what aspect of the action turns her on exactly. But it works. Oh boy it does work… and when she—

Rachel squirmed a bit, made a humming noise to stop her train of thoughts. Instead she focused and tried to think of another name.

"Apollo?"

"Too mythological." Quinn answered, smirking.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and playfully poked her wife's side. Quinn replied by leaning forward and leaving a soft kiss on the side of the brunette's head.

Rachel smiled and blushed lightly, even after all this time. A simple gesture of affection from her wife sends her flying. Oblivious to the world, the brunette was startled when she heard someone shout from the general direction to her right.

"Wang! I miss you!" The female who shouted fell into a man's arm, they were hugging fiercely.

They caught each other's eye, both filled with amusement.

"Too Asian." They both said at the same time and chuckled.

A few more moments as they continued on the path to the trailers, a young girl approached them and hesitantly croaked out. "M-ms. Fabray?" The girl said, her eyes shifting from the blonde to the brunette.

"Yes?" Quinn answered with a warm smile. Rachel was beaming as well, which in turn probably flustered the girl more. Two of the most gorgeous and talented artists were beaming down on her.

"I… uh, there… there was a package for you." The girl squeaked out and cleared her throat and spoke more clearly, "It's from Ms. Lopez, and I, I-… I was instructed to leave it on your trailer…"

Quinn raised her eyebrow for a moment, thinking as to why Santana would send her a package. She came out blank, so instead decided to check it out for her self. She smiled pleasantly and thanked the girl as they excused themselves.

The couple arrived in front of the blonde's trailer; Quinn pushed the door open and moved cautiously towards the table where a small box covered in red was placed.

"This better not be a prank…" Quinn muttered to herself, Rachel laughed at her antics and crossed the space between them as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's torso and tucked her chin under Quinn's shoulder blades.

"Just open the package baby." Rachel encouraged. Tightening her hold to Quinn and kissing the exposed skin on her shoulder softly.

"You're more curious than I am." Quinn retorted in good humor, but opened the box nonetheless.

Well, they had very different reactions.

For Quinn's part, she should have read the note first.

Quinn blushed furiously, sure. They were newly weds and all, they have been in a relationship for the past six years, but what the hell? She never wore things like this. She closed her eyes in embarrassment.

Rachel for her part was smirking, and then smiling, and then grinning mischievously.

There inside the box, lay a very skimpy, lacy pair of red lingerie.

Quinn stared at the note beside the box.

"You gots to get your smack on, Q—Britts is already asking for a niece or a nephew from you guys. Make sure the dwarf sees you in this, she'll go ballistic. Plus red is totally your color. – S."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Fabray?" Rachel asked cheekily. When Quinn did not move an inch, she grabbed the box, dragged a frozen Quinn inside the walk-in closet slash bathroom.

"Put it on." Rachel sucked her lower lip and commanded, her brown eyes reflecting need, desire.

Quinn shook her head from the daze and hurriedly stripped her clothes and wore the two-piece lingerie. However, before she could spy herself in the mirror and comment on how comfortably they fit in her body, she was thrown roughly to the wall behind her.

Rachel was suddenly all over her, the brunette's tiny hands sensuously moving on an upwards direction from her stomach, grazing the side of her breasts while simultaneously licking her way up to Quinn's throat. The blonde gasped sharply as Rachel sucked hard on her pulse point and then murmured.

"Remind me to thank Santana for this." Her voice husky and dropping down to an octave.

At this point, Quinn has forgotten all of her inhibitions and the previous embarrassment caused by the item of clothing that she was currently sporting. She moved swiftly and reversed their positions, pinning her lover between her body and the wall. Hazel eyes met the Chestnut eyes, filled with need and desire. Rachel reached out and hooked her arms around Quinn's neck, bringing their lips closer.

"Wanna try it again?" Quinn managed to whisper against Rachel's lips before they met in a frenzied lip lock.

 

• • •

_**A month later…** _

"I like this one… Chloe, It's French." Rachel pleaded with big brown eyes, trying to convince Quinn to finally decide on a name.

"Uh, no. That reminds me of that stalker back in London…" Quinn moved to get up, leaving a chaste kiss to the corner of her wife's mouth before walking towards the bathroom.

Rachel was sat against the headboard of their four-poster bed. She was nursing the same large book of names in her lap; her hair was weirdly out of order from its usually pristine condition. Her eyes were puffy and she looked as if she were a few years older; if the dark skin from under her eyes were anything to go by. She had not been able to get proper sleep lately, they were running out of time and they haven't chosen a name for that special moment yet.

"How about Figgins?" Rachel shouted, a little louder making sure that Quinn would hear her voice over the shower noise.

The noise from the shower was cut sharply.

"Don't even joke about that!" Came the response from the half opened bathroom door.

"Baby, we've been trying to decide for a really long time. I need you to make up your mind! There's barely time!" Rachel pouted and stomped her feet on the mattress. Frantically flipping the pages over and over, going through the names, scanning and re-scanning the words written in black ink.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door creaked open and came out Quinn wrapped around a small towel, just above swell on her chest and a few inches above her knee. She was still dripping wet from the shower; she was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. Rachel looked up and saw her wife with a sexy smirk plastered to her mouth. Quinn winked at her. But the brunette was having none of it; she only regarded the blonde with a roll of her eyes and pointed her gaze back to the tome in her lap.

Quinn's grin only deepened. Always loving a challenge. She hummed softly to get Rachel's attention again, and when the brunette's eyes landed on her body, she pushed her body off the doorframe, pulled the knot on her towel and let it fall down the carpeted flooring with a soft thud, stepping over it and walking towards the bed.

Rachel's eye grew impossibly wide in reaction, she blushed furiously at the thoughts that instantly consumed her brain and averted her gaze from her lover's body in order to restore her composure.

"Don't even think about it…" Rachel warned, still avoiding looking at the gorgeous amount of skin laid out in front of her.

"Think about what, baby?" Quinn answered, feigning innocence.

"About seducing me…" Rachel whispered as she took a deep breath, willing all of her restraint and will power to not look at the body in front of her.

Rachel felt the mattress dip with the pressure, as the blonde climbed in and wordlessly straddled her hips. She felt the cold skin against her thighs and instead of feeling cool; it was turning the heat up in her body. Her hands lay limp beside her and any form of coherent response was robbed from her mouth. She felt Quinn's hand grab her hands and placed them on the blonde's hips.

And then her chin was softly grasped with a lithe finger and turned so that they were facing each other. She was met with hazel eyes, full of playfulness, love and desire.

"Don't you want to try and conceive our little one?" Quinn husked in between open-mouthed kisses along the corner of her mouth and jaw, and then pulled back slightly for her lover's response.

"Quinn! It's a DOG! And they're bringing it tomorrow!" Rachel half-shouted, exasperated.

Quinn's smirk only grew and she pushed her body closer to Rachel.

"I know, but don't you love trying?" she whispered flirtingly.

"Uhg… whatever. Let's pick a name later…" Rachel answered as she plucked the thick book of names from between her and Quinn, throwing it down the bed with a satisfying thud. She pulled her lover closer, leaning back as she let Quinn claim her once more.

 

• • •

**\- END -**

**AN** : First, plus points for you if you've guessed that they were choosing a name for a pet from the beginning. *chuckles* If you didn't, well good for you. That was my intention after all! I hope you enjoyed the story, I didn't have a beta so if you found anything wrong, I apologize. I'd like to thank Issbura again for letting me borrow his/her plot for this one-shot. It was extremely fun to write. I'd love to hear what you guys think, too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
